Arcane and the Brotherhood: Toad
by Mr. Anonymous XII
Summary: Toad recruits the first member of the Brotherhood, much to Mystique's surprise.
1. Stench

_Disclaimer – I do not own X-men Evolution, but I do own Wolfeye Arcana. My sister Yemi Hikari is helping me write this as I am dyslexic. This is my first fanfic._

**

* * *

**

Stench

The stranger was walking through the streets of Bayville, all the while receiving strange looks from the passers by. Someone spoke up, stopping him and exclaiming, "Dude, you're awful early for Halloween."

"Halloween? What is Halloween?" the stranger asked. He had a flame colored goatee that appeared through the folds of his hood that was made of leather. He had a sword and quiver on his back, second sword on his left side, a dagger on his right back. He also was wearing lose leather pants, leather boots and he had a knife strapped to his right leg. All the leather was obsidian black. "I have never heard of this Halloween."

The person watched as the stranger fingered his goatee into a fine point. "Maybe you've heard of it as All Hallows Eve? Does that ring a bell?"

"The night the damned shall rise from the grave. The next day shall be considered holy, for the damned shall return to the pits from which they came. That Hallows Eve?" the stranger said.

The other person had a blank stare on their face. "Uhh, yeah… that's the one, I've got to go."

"Coward," the stranger said laughing, saying it to the person's back. This is where he heard some ruckus and went to investigate. He saw this scrawny, hunchbacked little kid running out of a pet store.

The manager came out right afterwards shouting at the kid, "Don't you dare come back here or I'll have your head."

The stranger just start laughing, because the commented reminded him of home. "_And I thought the people where I came from were bad._" It was then that the stranger smelled something foul in the air. He then says aloud, "That smells worse then the bograts back home."

"Sorry! But a bath will just make it smell worse! Bye!" the kid said, taking off. The comment interested the stranger making him decide to follow him. The scent was not hard to lose.

After a few minutes he came across a flat grassy field with white lines painted on it, with a funny shaped 'y' on each end of the field. They also had the funniest looking stairs ever that went up to no where on each side. About mid way on one side appeared what looked to be a watchtower. He also noticed that there were dummies and said aloud to himself, "This must be where they train their warriors. I wonder where their weapon shed is."

He then continued to follow the stench of the mysterious child. As he walked off, he noticed two guys come out and begin moving the dummies off the field, for no apparent reason. He saw the mysterious child sit on one of the funny looking staircases. He decided to stay in the shadows of the stairs and observe the events that were about to happen.

He noticed everybody gathering and said to himself in a low voice. "They must have removed the dummies from the field so that they can have a match between their warriors."

He watched longer and after awhile made another comment. "This is one strange fight they are having. It appears that no one is winning. Maybe I need to teach them how to fight proper. Now where did that mysterious child go."

He then looked up the funny looking stairs and saw that the child was gone. There were too many scents in the air to smell where the child was now. He then heard something under the stairs and went to investigate. He saw the boy springing up and down like a frog. He noticed that while the boy went up, his hands were empty, but as he came down, he had something in them.

All of a sudden three older boys that appeared to be warriors in strange garb, minus their war helmets came up and pushed the mysterious boy down. A forth boy approaches wearing odd clothing and ruby spectacles. This new boy got into a fist fight with the leader of the warriors, while the other two ran off like ninnies.

The mysterious boy also ran away. Well, more of hopped, skipped and jumped away. He crashed head long into the stranger because he was looking back at the fight. "Yo, what are you doing?"

"Following you," the stranger said.

"Well, you're following me, you might as well continue, because I'm out of here," only to be grabbed mid leap by the stranger. "Let me go you big bully, let me go!"

"I'm being less of a bully then the one that pushed you down," the stranger said. "Why were you running from the shop?"

"Yo, that's all you want to know? Come back to my place and I'll tell you," the boy said. The man dropped him and followed at a slower pace. "By the way, my name is Todd Tolansky, but most people call me Toad."

"For obvious reasons I see," the stranger said, laughing.

"Yeah, so who are you?"

"I'm Arcana, Wolfeye Arcana," the stranger said.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Toad thinks Wolfeye might be a mutant because of his odd colored beard.

_Typists note – My brother's fanfic chapters depends on when we both have time and he can dictate to me what he wants written and I can then read it back to him. Please be patient with us._


	2. Backyard Barbeque

**Backyard Barbeque**

Half an hour later they were setting up what Todd called lawn chairs in the backyard. Wolfeye commented that the chairs looked more like kindling then anything else. They then sat down so that Todd could tell his woeful tale.

"See, I was going into this pet shop to get something to eat," Todd commented.

"What would you eat in a pet shop? Were you after the snakes in there?" Wolfeye commented.

"No," Todd said, suddenly shooting his tongue out to eat a firefly, his tongue narrowly missing Wolfeye. "I was after the bugs."

"Bugs, what type of bugs?" Wolfeye asked.

"Any that aren't poisonous of course. The last time I did that I was sick for a week," Todd commented.

"Boy, don't want that, do we?" Wolfeye said, watching Todd eating another firefly.

"While I was in there, I came across this delicious looking praying mantis."

"Exactly how big was this praying mantis," the person asked.

"Well… no bigger then my hand," Todd commented looking at his hand.

"O.K., continue with this story please,"

"So, I was standing there, on top of the tank," Todd commented. "When I slipped on some slippery slime and I fell down. As I was falling down, I grabbed for the first thing I could find, which happened to be the parrot perch. Needless to say, it didn't stop the fall. After the initial crash, the parrot began to attack me for no apparent reason."

"A parrot attack is nothing, you should see a screaming vulture," Wolfeye said.

"Ahh… yeah," Todd said, continuing with his story. "Just as I finished chasing the darn parrot off, the store manager comes around the corner and starts yelling at me. Needless to say, long story short, I didn't get to eat the bug."

"Well I know of something that might change your liking for bugs. Back where I come from there is a thing we call a Rhinoceros Scarab, so big it can swallow you whole. Unfortunately, it would probably spit you back out," the person said.

Todd zapped another firefly and began bouncing after them. It was then that he crashed right into a woman. "Uhh… sorry boss lady!"

The woman said. "And so does your friend have any gift? Other wise he has to go."

"Uhh… sure he has a gift, I'm just not sure what it is," Todd said, beginning to bounce after the fireflies again.

"Yeah, I have a gift," the person said sarcastically. "The gift to tell a good, tall tale."

This made the woman glare at him. "If you are not a mutant, then you must leave immediately. Show me your powers or else."

As she said this, she changed form, shape shipping before Wolfeye's very eyes. "What's got you so blue?"

"I do not appreciate jokes. I'll say it again. Show me your powers of else,"

"All right, all right, fine," said Wolfeye as he pulled his hands back his side creating an energy ball. He then pushes it forward and it burst into flames as it headed towards the bushes on the edge of the property. As it flew through the air, Toad intercepts it.

"AHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Todd shouted. He began running around the backyard.

She pointed to the metal thing on the house, but Wolfeye went to the old water pump and began to pump. Eventually the bucket at the base was filled with murky water, which he took and dosed Todd with. The woman then glared at him asking, "Why didn't you use the water hose? It would have been easier."

"I didn't know what you were pointing at, so I used the well. It worked fine," the person said. "What is that smell?"

"I told you baths make it smell worse," Toad said.

"At least only his shirt was burnt, nothing else," the woman commented. "That can be easily replaced. Of course, he's rather useless."

"Hey, I heard that!" Todd commented.

"I am Mystique, and you are," she asked.

"My buddy Wolfeye," Todd commented.

"Shut up Toad and let him introduce himself,"

"Sorry!"

"My name is Arcana, Wolfeye Arcana," the person said.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood Mr. Arcana," she said.

"So, why should I join this so called Brotherhood," Wolfeye asked.

"You get free room and board, a good fight every now and then and you get to keep an eye on Mr. Tolansky at school," the blue woman said.

"School… you don't mean that warrior academy where they don't teach their warriors how to fight properly,"

"Warrior academy… what is this warrior academy," she asked.

"You know the academy where those funky warriors went head to head in funny armor. I didn't get it… it didn't look like anybody was winning,"

"You mean the football game,"

"So that's what you call those little brawls," Wolfeye said. "O.K. I'll agree to go to this school, and I'll teach them to have a proper fight."

"No you will not, at least not while I am watching that is," the woman said.

"Deal," Wolfeye said.

The woman began to walk away. "Oh, and you can't take the weapons to school."

"What, your going to disarm me at a place I've never been before!"

"You look like you can adapt, consider it a challenge,"

"Ahh… touché," Wolfeye commented.

"Huh?" Todd said, confused.

"Can I at least keep the knife?" Wolfeye asked.

"As long as you keep it hidden, I do not care,"

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Hobyho fellow travelers.  
I am saying this in absolute silence.  
All you do is hear through site.  
Reality is only as you perceive it.  
Ignore the scriber.  
Listen to the voice within.

_Scriber's note – Yup. My brother really is insane. This is only one more thing that proves it. He just taught me about manual returns… I hope it works going into site… oh well if it doesn't. I don't typically beg for reviews, but since it isn't for me, PLEASE review! :)_


	3. Squire Toad

**Squire Toad**

The very next morning Todd was attempting to sneak into Wolfeye's room to wake him up for his first day at school. As Todd got within reach of Wolfeye's long sword which was hanging over a chair, Wolfeye stated aloud. "I smell you Toad. Go away and leave me alone."

"Ahh, glad to see you're awake. Just came to tell you it's your first day of school," the mutant chirped.

"Oh joy. I Like I didn't know," Arcana's tone was very dry.

"Ahh… I'll be going now," Todd shouted as he ran out of the room. Wolfeye slowly opened his eyes as he heard a loud thud coming from the hall as Toad crashed into the wall. He then turned to where his sword was supposed to be.

"He took… my sword. He took my sword," Wolfeye suddenly bolted up straight, annoyance in his eyes. He calmly got out of bed and began to walk down the stairs. As he walked out the door, he grabbed his boot knife off the dresser. When he got downstairs he noticed Mystique was gone.

All of a sudden from outside in the backyard he heard Toad yelling. "I am Sir Lancelot! Argh!"

Wolfeye heard a sudden crashing of Toad and something else. He went out to see Toad running around dragging the sword behind him and _the _bucket on his head. The boy stopped by the clothes line and pulled off something that appeared to be Mystique's and tied it around his neck like a cape.

When Toad finished dawning his cape, he turned to Wolfeye and shouted at the top of his lungs. "I am Sir Lancelot and you are my noble steed," and he attempted to leap onto Wolfeye's back.

Wolfeye effortlessly sidestepped the boy and grabbed his sword as Toad flew through the air and the mutant landed with a crash. Toad started shouting that he couldn't get the bucket off his head. "I can't get it off! It's stuck! It's stuck!"

"Serves you right," came from Wolfeye as he went to go and take the bucket off. To accomplish this, Wolfeye impaled Toad's cape to the ground with his sword and then preceded to pull on the bucket. The bucket came off with an unexpected ripping sound.

"My helmet might be broken, but my cape is intact." Toad then turned to see his cape with a big rip in it and it pinned to the ground. In Wolfeye's hands was the bucket in tact.

"I don't think breaking buckets would make a ripping sound," came his reply.

"I am still Sir Lancelot," Toad began to try to pull the sword out of the ground. "Better yet, if I can get this sword out of the ground, I will be King Arthur."

"So… who ever pulls out the sword get be king," Wolfeye asked, fully amused.

"Yes!" Toad's eyes glimmered.

"Very well… let me try,"

"Go ahead my friend, but I doubt you will succeed," Toad commented, then he noticed that Wolfeye was holding the sword above his head. "Bummer. Oh well… all hail King Wolfeye! I am Sir Lancelot at your service."

"No… you are Squire Toad, at my service," Wolfeye commented.

"Oh well… that will do. What is a squire?"

"A knight in training,"

"Even better… it's like a ninja in training… which I am,"

"You are… are you?" Wolfeye had amused smile on his face. "I have your first task as a squire."

"Oh… what would that be?" Toad became excited.

"You must take this sword and take it back to where you got it from," Wolfeye laughed.

"Aye, aye captain!" Toad saluted Wolfeye.

Wolfeye laughed and thought to himself. "He is a squire in training, yet he uses the term captain?"

Wolfeye all of a sudden heard Toad yelling at the top of his lungs. "Look at the time! We're late!"

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Exodia Obliterate.

_Squire's notes – Yeah… it was my fault that my brother's fanfic got marked as genera horror. I was showing him how to upload and post fanfics… plus we are using my character… so it will be changed to something else. The horror thing is an inside joke and I thought he meant to use it… oh well._


	4. Classic Class

**Classic Class**

Wolfeye was running up the street to the school with Todd hopping behind him. They reached the front door and Wolfeye stopped running. Todd stopped and panted for breath. "I am going off to class, you had better go off to see the principle. The office is right here and I am going to try to sneak past it so that I don't get in trouble."

"Why would you get in trouble?" Wolfeye asked.

"Because… I'm late!" Todd groaned.

"Late for what?"

"Class… duh…"

"Ohh…" Wolfeye pulled on his beard just as a smirk appeared across his face. Todd began to creep past the door to the front office when Wolfeye called out, "Hey! Todd Tolansky! Aren't you late for class?!"

"You did that on purpose!" Todd shouted as his eyes nearly popped out of his head as the door to the office opened up.

"Yup," Wolfeye smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you… though I'd rather you hadn't done that," Todd sighed. A woman was tapping her foot at Todd.

She looked at him sternly and called him by his full name. "Todd Tolansky, you are late for class, but you have an excused tardy because you were bringing in the new student."

"Yeah! Excused tardy!" Todd snatched the paper that she was holding out to him.

"Now hurry off to class or the tardy will be void and you will be counted as absent, non excused," the woman stated, hanging Wolfeye a map and schedule, pointing out the location of his first class. "The same goes for you."

"And who might my teacher be?" Wolfeye suddenly asked.

"It says so right on the stupid schedule!" the woman snapped.

"Oh… so that's what this list is for," the person stated, crumpling the list and map all of a sudden and tossing it behind him.

"Excuse me, but you'll need that to find your class," the women snapped.

"That's what you think," he laughed as he headed off.

**X_X|0.o**

Wolfeye stood in front of his first class, narrowing his eyes at the football players. He assumed that they were warriors from their build. However, they were acting very immature for warriors, which made Wolfeye irritated.

"Class, this is Wolfeye Arkna," the teacher suddenly told the class. "Mr. Arkna, please tell us about yourself."

"First of all, the name is Arcana, Wolfeye Arcana," the young man growled. "And secondly, there is nothing you need to know about me. Third, the warriors are pathetic."

Duncan saw that Wolfeye was staring right at him. What the new student had stated, made no sense to him, however… he took it as insult., which was what it was meant to be. The teacher directed Wolfeye to a seat in-between Duncan and Jean. "Duncan Mathews and Jean Grey can give you a heads up on what you've missed so far in class."

Duncan pipes up. "But I don't want to help him, because he insulted me."

"Well I am amazed. He has a brain after all," Wolfeye growled. "From the way you warriors were acting, I didn't think so."

It suddenly clicked among the football players what the new student had been getting at. All of them threw glares at the new student. Wolfeye wiggled a finger at them. "Bring it on!"

Duncan was the first to lunged, only to have his face planted into the teacher's desk as the Arcana dodged the tackle. Jean rolled her eyes. "Seriously, can you be even more immature. Both of you."

"No, I couldn't," Wolfeye stated as another football player tried lunging at him, again getting a face plant from a dodge. Jean and the teacher, and those not on the football team got up and left the room. Very soon, all the football players were unconscious, Wolfeye having not lifted a finger to touch them.

Darkholme hurried into the room to see Wolfeye sitting in the teacher's chair. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"You said, so long as you weren't looking, I could teach them how to fight properly," the bearded freak laughed. "And thing is… I didn't have to lay a single finger on them. They did this all on their own. All I had to do was dodge the attacks. Pathetic!"

Mystique groaned.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – That was fun. I think Wolfeye enjoyed his first class of his first day. Next class, science, where Wolfeye creates, alchemists fire, bottled lightning and vulgar's acid, along with other neat stuff.

_Unfortunately, I reminded my brother that this really doesn't fit into the plot, so to hold off until Hank comes to Bayville, then it will fit in quite nicely!_


	5. Biology Chaos

**Biology Chaos**

Darkholme hurried into the room to see Wolfeye sitting in the teacher's chair. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"You said, so long as you weren't looking, I could teach them how to fight properly," the bearded freak laughed. "And thing is... I didn't have to lay a single finger on them. They did this all on their own. All I had to do was dodge the attacks. Pathetic!"

Wolfeye got up as Mystique groaned and headed out the as he got to the end of the hall, he heard this loud thump. When Wolfeye turned around the corner he saw Todd lying on the ground with a teacher's rolling chair on top of him. "So, is Squire Todd having fun today?"

"I was just out riding the noble steed to train it. Unfortunately, it got the better of me." Todd said as Wolfeye lifted the small boy to his feet. "What is your next class?"

He responds, "Science..?"

Todd headed off saing, "Follow me oh noble lord, I shall show you to your class." When they get to the other end of the school Wolfeye headed towards the classroom on the left of the hall.

Todd piped up. "We need to go to the class on the right." To which Wolfeye replied, "no, I need to go to this one." and walks in with Todd right behind him.

They took up a position at one of the stations at the back room. Upon seeing the stuff for chemistry, Wolfeye started working away makingn a strange concoction, the likes of which Toad had never smelled before. He said, "I need one final ingredient. Where am I going to get a hair of a Vulgar Toad?"

Before Todd can say anything, Wolfeye plucks a hair from his head. Todd screams out loud, as Wolfeye drops the hair into the flask. As the concoction in the flask started to boil, Todd leaned over when it exploded. The teacher looked at them from the front of the room. "What grade and class are you two supposed to be in."

Todd piped up. "We're Freshman."

"Then you need to go to the class across the hall." The teacher said.

"That's what I tried to tell him, but he said we needed to come into this one."

"No, I said I needed to come into this one."

"Both of you, just leave." The two of the got up to head to the door.

Toad said. "Come on, you can join me in my class."

"Sure, why not."

Jean Grey muttered under her breath to her lab partner. "The new boy sure is immature."

Wolfeye said "I heard that, and closes the door behind him.

**o.0/: }**

As they walked into the other classroom, the teacher looked up. "Todd Tolansky, you're late." "Why are you here?" He asked as Wolfeye came into the class room, "I don't have any new students on my class roster."

Wolfeye looks at Todd. "I got kicked out of my class because of Toad here."

"Hey..."

The teacher went on to say. "As I was saying, today we are going to be dissecting frogs." He continued speaking as Todd and Wolfeye moved to the back of the classroom.

Todd piped up. "Poor froggies. We need to do something to save them."

"Why?"

"Because they're like my brothers. After all, I am a toad myself."

Wolfeye said. "All right... I'll see what I can do."

As he said that, Todd looked up at the ceiling. "Why don't you just shoot up a ball of fire at the ceiling."

"What for?" said Wolfeye as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Because the fire alarm will go off."

"What..?"

"Well, in theory, you blast it with fire, it sets off the fire alarm, which will set off the sprinklers, which will cause everyone to run out of the room because they don't want to get wet and during that chaos, we can rescue the toads."

"And also makes you stink up the entire school."

"Cool. Stink bomb." said Todd

"I'll just breath through my mouth." Wolfeye glanced around to see if anyone was looking around and poped a small flick of fire off at the sprinkler system, which immediately sets it off and chaos ensued. Upon the sprinklers going off, everything happens, including...

"Stink bomb!" a student yelled.

During the panic as everyone rushed out of the room, Todd set about setting the frogs free through the window. As they left the room, they ran into Jean Grey. "I should have known it was you." She then turned and walked away.

At that point, Mystique walked up on them. "Mr. Arcana. There are certain rules you are supposed to follow. However, since I have just come to realize that you have not been informed of said rules I can't punish you so let this bee a warning. As for you Todd Tolansky, you are going to clean up that room by yourself, even if it takes you the rest of your life."

She then turned and walked away back towards the principle's office. As she turned the final corner, she saw a broken chair lying in the middle of the hallway, and underneath of it a puddle of slime, which could have gotten there via only one source. "If I gave him an allowance, I would deduct it, if not remove it completely." She then went into the principle's office.

_Auther's note - silence_

_scribe's note - Bioligy Chaos, Toad stinks_


End file.
